Three Birds And a Baby, My Way
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: I didn't like the ending of tbaab, so I wrote it my way, please r&r, it's my first BoP story and I want to know how good or terrible it is


Disclaimer: don't sue, I own nothing, unless there is something I decide to throw in for the hell of it. *sobs*  
  
Summary: I was very disappointed by the way TBAB ended, so I decided to re- write the ending. I loved the episode, but I had to see Jesse Reese and Helena Kyle get together in the end. So here's the way I think the episode should have ended, and then some. Hope you enjoy! ( (* indicate Flashback)  
  
Three Birds and a Baby, My Way  
  
Helena walked to the park, remembering Guy, the little baby she had loved and cared for for only three days. Helena sat on a swing, and leaned to one side, resting her head against the cool bar of the swing set. Helena sighed heavily and felt tears sting her eyes.  
  
* Helena: Guy! Guy! Come on, wake up! Guy! Guy: I'm ready now.  
  
Helena is teary and Guy is speaking in a near whisper. Dinah comes back with a cupcake with a candle stuck in it. Dinah hands it to Helena, who rests in on Guys Chest- * "Knock, knock. Hey, thought I'd track you down for a change. I didn't startle you did I?" Reese asked, sounding concerned. "Not a chance." Helena answered, still facing in front of her. "Well, listen, there were no injuries at the club, just a whole lot of smoke damage. Did you find your nephew?" Reese asked her, remembering her desperate attempt to get help from him. "He's gone." Helena whispered. "Gone, Gone where?" Reese asked confused. "Just, gone." Helena answered, feeling the tears threatening to fall once again. Reese put his hand on her shoulder, and after a beat, he removes it and walks away, and then turns back. "Huntress, I'm sorry, about everything." Reese starts to turn away and Helena looks up at him. "I know." She said. Reese turned around to face her. "Are you ok?" Reese asked, concerned about the girl he only knew as 'Huntress.' Helena looked down at the ground.  
  
* Barbara: Take him. (She hands him to Helena) Helena: (makes disgusted face and takes Guy from Barbara) Barbara: Just for a second, just gatta burp him. Once he's in Helena's arms, Guy stops crying. *  
  
When she looked up again, Reese was in front of her. He lifted her chin to see tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, Huntress-" "Helena" she whispered and added "My name is Helena." She looked up into Reese's eyes. "Helena, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting on a swing next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder and cried harder.  
  
* Helena: Guy looks tired, should I take him to the penthouse to sleep? Barbara: Uh, no, Alfred brought over a bassinet form the Manor, it's over there. Helena follows Barbara's gaze and walks over to the bassinet and sets Guy down. Helena: Come on! You gatta sleep. Guy starts crying and Helena glances around and sings softly: Rock-a-bye- baby in the tree top.when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby, cradle and all. * "Hey, hey, sshh..." Reese comforted, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I never told him I loved him..." Helena said, sobbing. "I'm sure he knew." Reese said. Helena looked up at him. "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah." Reese said. Helena smiled and sniffed. Reese smiled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks, then kissed her. Helena was surprised and kissed him back. Maybe it was a good thing, she thought. Without Guy, I never would've opened myself up to Reese. "Is this the right time to hit you up for a phone number?" Reese joked when the kiss ended. Helena laughed. "I don't know detective, you tell me." Helena hopped off the swing and began to walk away, and called over her shoulder "You coming?" Reese smiled and jumped off the swing, and jogging to catch up with her. "Where are we going?" Reese asked. "Crazy." Helena answered. "I think I like crazy." Reese answered, kissing Helena again. "I thought public display of affection was illegal." Helena joked. "In some states." Reese answered, smiling. "Then we should continue this elsewhere. Come on Jesse, walk me home." Helena said, and began walking again. They continued to Helena's apartment in silence.  
  
***Helena's Apartment***  
  
"You live above a bar?" Reese asked. "Yeah, how did you think I learned to kick men's asses?" Helena said. Reese gave her a questioning look. "Kidding" she added, and unlocked the door to her apartment. They walked in and sat down on her small couch. "Nice place." Reese commented. "Yeah" Helena said, quietly.  
  
"Helena, are you sure you're ok?" Reese asked. "Yes. I'm fine." Helena said. They became locked in a very heated kiss. The door creaked open. Helena and Reese broke apart to see Barbara Gordon and Dinah Lance standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces. "What the hell are you two doing?! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Helena demanded. "I haven't, Barbara?" Dinah said, trying to keep herself from laughing at her friend's reaction. "Nope, actually, we came to see if you were ok but obviously..." Helena glared. "Jesse, that's Barbara and Dinah. " Helena introduced. "Hello." Reese said, looking uncomfortable. Helena looked at Reese. "See you later?" She asked. "Yeah." Reese said, and left. Barbara and Dinah walked over to the couch and sat down. Barbara had a sly grin on her face. "It's not what you think." Helena said. Barbara smiled and Dinah cracked up. "Yeah, Right!" Dinah said, between fits of laughter. Helena glared. "So, what are you two doing here?" Helena asked. "I told you, we were worried. You left so fast, and we haven't heard from you, we figured you went for a fight and-" "Oh puh-leaze! Like I'd loose a fight. Upset or not!" Helena said. "That's egotistical." Dinah said. Helena glared. "No, it's a fact." Helena snapped. "Ok, ok" Dinah said, backing off "Besides, we need some girl talk. Both mine and Barbara's love life isn't going anywhere, so come on, details." Dinah added. Helena smiled a sly grin. "Well, if you want to know, it all started at the park. We where burning with lust, we some how made it back to my apartment to finish what we started in the park, which was-" "AH! Too much info!" Dinah said. Both Helena and Barbara laughed. "Chill kiddo, it didn't happen." Helena said. "Oh, ok." Dinah said, blushing. Helena shook her head. "You sure you're ok?" Barbara asked. "I miss him, but I'll be ok." Helena said, matter-of-factly. "Yeah, we all will" Barbara said.  
  
The end! I hope you liked it. It's my first BoP fic, so please review and let me know what you think. DarkHuntress 


End file.
